


Light The Night

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [74]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18poems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Light The Night

Light the Night   
There’s candles   
Where each one   
Lights around   
Shines out   
The dark   
Night evening   
All stars   
Bright   
Dark blue sky   
Out shine   
The stars   
Of the night   
Just thoughts   
What keeps them   
So light up?   
Do they have a purpose?   
On what they do?  
Reason to shine   
Keep going?   
These questions   
Yet to answer   
On my own  
Seek discover   
Tiny hope   
Can grow big   
Very wide   
Make it grow   
More   
Until   
The rainbow’s light   
Outshines   
Grey color   
Loneliness   
Cold   
Dark   
All around   
Takes one   
Action   
Break   
Spread cracks   
Shatter   
Shell   
Become   
Something more   
Light the Night   
Give it   
A little light   
Into the Night   
All here to   
Light the Night


End file.
